<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gun Frontier Epic Drinking Game by scotchfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878428">Gun Frontier Epic Drinking Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchfairy/pseuds/scotchfairy'>scotchfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gun Frontier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking Games, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchfairy/pseuds/scotchfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This game might prove deadly if you try and binge watch the series. Like the Star Trek Drinking Game, this is not meant to be played with actual booze, less alcohol poisoning set in.</p><p>This was my way of dealing with the toxic elements in the series, as well as all the repeating tropes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gun Frontier Epic Drinking Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>You've been warned.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <b>Drink when:</b> </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <ul>
<li>
<strong>Harlock</strong> shoots someone <em>(a lot?)</em>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Harlock </strong>actually kills someone (<em>still a pretty large number)</em>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Tochiro</strong> actually kills someone <em>(doesn't matter how)</em>
</li>
<li>The horses die</li>
<li>They find a saloon. <em>Kampei!</em>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Tochiro</strong> gets thrown out of a saloon</li>
<li>Every time they take a job that goes to hell</li>
<li>Every time someone comments on <strong>Tochiro's</strong> smell</li>
<li>Someone makes a short joke, calls Tochiro a dwarf, etc.</li>
<li>When <strong>Tochiro</strong> cuts someone's clothes off them</li>
<li>
<strong>Shinonura</strong> propositions the boys</li>
<li>
<strong>Shinonura</strong> gets sexually assaulted</li>
<li>For every gratuitous act of violence against a woman <em>(you'll need it)</em>
</li>
<li>An agent of <strong>The Organization</strong> shows up</li>
<li>Every time <strong>the Treasure</strong> or <strong>the Gold</strong> is mentioned</li>
<li>Every time our main characters are saved by native americans who say that Tochiro looks like them.</li>
<li>Every time <strong>Samurai Creek </strong>is mentioned</li>
<li>Every time <strong>Ghost Westerners</strong> are mentioned.</li>
<li>Every time we see <strong>Shizuku</strong> <em>(</em><em>Tochiro's</em><em> sister)</em>
</li>
</ul>
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <ul>
<li>They run afoul of a completely ridiculous law<b></b>
</li>
<li>
<b>Drink twice </b>if that ridiculous law has to do with how tall someone is.</li>
<li>Tochiro gets thrown in jail</li>
<li>
<b>Drink twice </b>if Harlock gets thrown in jail along with him</li>
<li>Tochiro is strung up</li>
<li>
<b>Drink twice </b>if Harlock gets strung up beside him. </li>
<li>
<strong>Drink three times</strong> if Shinonura gets strung along with them.</li>
<li>
<strong>Drink twice</strong> every time Harlock thinks Tochiro is dead</li>
<li>
<b>Drink for every hit </b>when Tochiro is shot</li>
<li>
<b>Drink twice </b>when Harlock is shot</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Penalty</em><em>: </em></strong><b>Drink for every missed shot </b>when Tochiro is trying to hit someone.</li>
</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>